


Don't Insult Cute Boys You Want to Date

by youngjae_enthusiast



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Ballet AU, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, also, but seungcheol doesn't, collage AU, dance au, i only hinted at it but he does it, i promise i know more about ballet than this portrays, i think, it's a fucking mess my dear friends, rest assured, roommate au, seungcheol does hip-hop, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjae_enthusiast/pseuds/youngjae_enthusiast
Summary: In which Jihoon does ballet, Seungcheol is awkward and does NOT know how to handle cute boys.





	Don't Insult Cute Boys You Want to Date

**Author's Note:**

> *screaming at myself* NO ONE ASKED YOU TO DO THIS
> 
> either way here is i. with a dance au thing. i was gonna do a pure ass ballet au but i couldn't make it work, so... this is what u get. I've never related more to seungcheol in my LIFE
> 
> enjoy this mess!<3 leave a comment or 5 if you want to, i would be very happy<3333

Seungcheol gets nervous around pretty girls. 

It’s something he’s come to accept since it’s not really something that he can change. Whenever a cute girl comes up to him, he does a lot of stupid things. Symptoms may include sweating, stuttering or nervously rambling. It’s awful, but it’s inevitable. 

 

Cute  _ boys _ however, make Seungcheol literally malfunction, and unfortunately, it’s not as easily accepted as being nervous. 

Seungcheol had known that he was bi since he was like 8, and he quickly realized that boys make him like three times more nervous than girls. So yeah, while gorgeous girls make him stutter and laugh awkwardly, cute boys straight up make him lose most of his brain capacity.

 

The first victim of the day could attest to that. And really, he didn’t  _ mean _ to insult the very much cute guy in front of him, but well,  _ he’s cute,  _ and Seungcheol is just one entire mess of a person. 

 

The boy in question was currently glaring at him with an expression Seungcheol had never seen before. It was clearly offended, but also kind of confused, as if he was questioning whether Seungcheol was sincerely dumb, or just an asshole.

 

If Seungcheol had an office inside his head like in Spongebob, it would be on fire. He was wracking his brain for anything to say, to at least try and salvage the situation, but his useless brain office would not connect, and he was left staring down at the guy with his mouth open like a fucking idiot fish.

 

He could only watch as all kinds of emotions and thoughts crossed the others’ (gorgeous) features. Clearly he didn’t know what to say any more than Seungcheol did. Eventually he just sighed and shook his head, uncrossing his arms as he turned on his heel to walk over to where Seungcheol assumed he kept his stuff. 

 

Seungcheol watched as the guy crossed the empty studio, and he kept watching as he pulled on sweats and a hoodie over his tighter dance gear before grabbing his phone and bag. In Seungcheols’ opinion the guy looked even better in the casual get up, and he kept his eyes glued to his every move. After a few moments, the boy shot a glance at Seungcheol before walking back over. Seungcheol watched the boys’ shoulders lift slightly as he took a deep breath, feeling mesmerized by all of the small things the boy did.

 

“You really shouldn’t be rude to others when you first meet them.” he said after a moment, making sure to maintain eye contact as he said it, just incase Seungcheol would somehow miss the meaning of the simple words.

 

Distractedly, Seungcheol let his eyes roam over the other, not even making an effort to be subtle.  _ God did his black hair look good. _ “You mean I can be rude to others during the second meeting?” he asked without thinking. 

 

The guy furrowed his brows, clearly annoyed at having to deal with Seungcheols’ stupidity. “No that’s not what I- You know what? Nevermind, you’re not even listening.” he said, huffing as he passed by the taller, heading for the doors.

 

“And for your information, ballet isn’t just jumping around on the tips of your toes, asswipe.” And with that, he slammed the door, leaving Seungcheol in the dim studio with no one to keep him company but his shame.

 

It took him a few moments to realize what the hell just happened, but when he did, he couldn’t help but groan as he mentally went through the last few minutes.

 

_______________

 

Seungcheol _ knew _ he was awkward and a mess in front of pretty boys, but this crossed the goddamn line for awkward and just dove straight into rude territory.

 

All Seungcheol wanted to do was familiarize himself with his new school, and  _ especially _ the new dance studios available. So what did he do? Well, what any sensible person would; he took a walk, trying but failing to pay attention to anything but the quickest route to where the studio was. He couldn’t for the life of him remember a single statue or tree he saw on the way there, but he’d never been quicker to memorize a route than that very moment, and soon found himself inside the mostly empty building, listening to the sound of dull thuds and classical music from behind one of the closed doors. 

 

Feeling bold, Seungcheol opened the door to take a peek, maybe even introduce himself if he was feeling particularly brave. 

 

Honestly, he was prepared for someone dancing ballet, maybe even some weird, more technical contemporary, but mostly ballet.

He wasn’t prepared for a whole ass snack doing twirls like there was no tomorrow though. 

 

His eyes were glued to the boy as he did something fancy looking with his leg before prepping and doing a perfect split leap effortlessly.  _ Like what the fuck does the boy not have any joints.  _ Seungcheol could literally feel his own legs cramping at the mere sight of the boy throwing his leg up until it was higher than most people's dreams and aspirations.

 

Apparently the guy hadn’t seen him, because as he did his next turn, he locked eyes with Seungcheol before he almost fell over. 

 

Now, Seungcheol felt a little bit guilty about distracting him, and winced as the other fell out of the pirouette, but he couldn’t help but find the little noise of surprise the boy did  _ really fucking cute _ . He almost felt compelled to make an  _ ‘awww’ _ sound, but it didn’t really feel appropriate, so he refrained.

 

Instead he made his was into the room, ready to apologize for making the other mess up when his eyes met with the others’, and immediately all of Seungcheols’ brain cells were fried.

 

He watched as the boy tried to catch his breath, looking at Seungcheol with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering why the hell Seungcheol wasn’t apologizing, or why he even watched him dance like a fucking creep this late at night. Unfortunately, Seungcheol was rendered speechless, and as the music faded the silence became uncomfortably long.

 

Seungcheol watched as the guy scratched his head, eyes moving from one point to the other, clearly displaying how uncomfortable he was. “... You scared me.” he said softly after a pause, finally making hesitant eye contact with Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol cleared his throat. It felt too loud in the now silent studio. “Sorry, I just wanted to check you out.” he said. 

Realizing what he had said as the others’ eyes widened, he scrambled to clarify. “No! I mean I don’t even know who you are, I just heard classical music, and I was kind of weirded out because I didn’t think ballerinas practiced here, and I just wanted to check _ it _ out. Not you,  _ it. _ But then I was even more surprised because I’ve never seen ballet in real life before since it’s not as, you know, interesting to look at, but I was a bit curious to see someone like, jump around on the tips of their toes, you know? So I just-” Seungcheol faltered a bit as he saw the others’ expression.

 

The boy didn’t say ‘stop talking’, but his face more than said enough. 

 

Hurrying to finish, he stuttered a bit. “Sorry, I’ll uh, I’ll go now, probably. Keep doing your, pliés or, you know, whatever.” Although he said that, Seungcheol made no move to actually leave, making the sentence that much more awkward. (If possible)

 

Clearly the other was very confused and offended by Seungcheols’ rant, and after a moment's’ hesitation, he cleared his throat, still frowning slightly. “Ok, first of all, I’m not a ballerina, unless you think I look like a female.” The boy’s pointed look prompted Seungcheol to furiously shake his head, which seemed to please him slightly. “Secondly, you clearly don’t know anything about ballet, so don’t judge it. And finally, why are you even here?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. 

 

The question went right the fuck by Seungcheol, and once again, he felt compelled to coo at the sight of the other tilting his head like a puppy, but refrained out of fear of getting hit. He watched as the boy gestured to the barres lining the walls of the room. “And what the fuck to you even mean you didn’t expect ballet dancers to practice here? This is a dance school, and ballet is dance.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s boring.” 

 

Seungcheol was about ready to beat himself up at this point, almost offering to do so as the shorter glared holes through his head. 

 

Of course, Seungcheol knew rambling would only make this worse, but that didn’t stop him from opening his mouth.  _ Again.  _ “I mean, I just don’t see why you’d wanna do something so restrictive and repetitive as ballet when you could do hip-hop or something a bit… Cooler.” he finished, ready to melt into a puddle right in front of the cute (increasingly annoyed) boy.

 

____________________

 

And that’s where the guy left. Seungcheol had a pained grimace on his face, questioning everything and regretting even more. Why couldn’t he just walk in, apologize for distracting the boy, and then maybe tell him that he fucking nailed them turns before furiously making out with him? Life would be so much easier if he wasn’t such a mess.

 

Seungcheol sighed as he looked around the studio. Well, he wasn’t in the mood to dance anymore, that’s for sure. Might as well get back to his dorm and introduce himself to his roommate who had yet to show. 

 

Seungcheol had only arrived earlier that day, but he went about unpacking right away, knowing that he’d regret it if he didn’t. He also kind of wanted to meet his roommate as soon as possible. He’d been kind of excited to have one, since he’d been living at home up until this point.

 

Deciding not to dawdle around, he quickly got out of the building, making his way back towards the dorms. It was only august, meaning relatively warm evenings. Without the earlier rush for the dance studios, Seungcheol appreciated the walk between it and the dorms much more. He took his time back, clearing his head, and deciding to start on a clean slate.

 

He felt the butterflies come to life as he got closer to his dorm, wondering what kind of person his roommate could be. He opened the door after a deep breath, only to be met with disappointment. 

 

Judging by the clothes on bed nr.2, and the various unpacked possessions, his roommate had definitely arrived. And if he took a moment to listen, he could hear the shower running. 

 

Well, that just means a few more minutes by himself before he can finally put his curiosities to sleep. 

 

Seungcheol threw himself on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to empty his mind the way his sister always told him to do when he was nervous. He tried to think about absolutely nothing, just focusing on letting every part of his body sink deeper into the mattress. He actually succeeded so well that he jumped when he heard the bathroom door open. 

 

Quickly he sat up, coming face to face with gorgeous slanted eyes and wet black hair.

The other startled as their eyes met, and for a few seconds neither of them breathed, before finally they both let out a collective sigh before breaking the eye contact, the same thought probably running through their minds.

 

_ You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...what was that? too cliche?? too convenient??? don't even bother bc trust me, i know lmao
> 
> and yes. i'm procrastinating on small man. again.  
> and yes, one of the main reasons i'm writing this is bc i want flexible jihoon smut later on SMH I HATE MYSELF  
> also, i fucking love ballet. i suck at it, but it's fucking nice and i'm thinking about breaking gender roles and making jihoon go up en pointe but i haven't decided yet, pls tell me if you'd like it or not i'm leaning more towards doing it becuase i fucking live for pointe work and, you know, gotta keep em on their toes. (i'm so sorry for that one it's late)
> 
> well, i hope someone enjoys this because i sure as hell feel like there aren't enough ballet au's, or dance au's overall,,, i love you all thanks as usual for reading and pls give me feedback babes <3


End file.
